1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device and a method for supporting practice of the playing of a wind instrument, and particularly relates to a practice support device and a practice support method with which information that supports practice of the playing of a wind instrument is presented by means of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A playing display device that presents differences between user playing and model playing has been proposed as prior art relating to supporting practice of the playing of a musical instrument (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-91290). In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-91290, the loudness, musical intervals, and generation timings of sound are extracted from input user playing sound, and images arranged in positions corresponding to musical intervals and generation timings are generated with display graphics corresponding to the loudness and the musical intervals. Images are similarly generated also for model playing sound, and the images for the user playing sound and the images for the model playing sound are combined and displayed.